


Drastic Measures

by SillyLioness



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyLioness/pseuds/SillyLioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe doesn't do lovey-dovey stuff, but sometimes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drastic Measures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gilove2dance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilove2dance/gifts).



> So, happy Christmas everyone! I hope this is okay to read (first attempt at Webgott)

Joe doesn't do lovey-dovey stuff. It's just not his nature. But sometimes drastic times call for drastic measures.

Drastic times come in different shapes: himself fucking up something relationship-related, Web being sick or simply having a bad day.

But today it seems it were Web's parents that cause the trouble. Joe knows that Web's relationship with them is a little strained since they have become a couple. And it makes him angry at himself, because he is in a way the reason why Web is so miserable, but it also makes him angry at Web's parents (maybe more than at himself), because they are such little shits who don't accept their son's choices and simply get on with their own life but criticize every single thing Web does and make him feel like shit. Swallowing his anger he squats down next to the pile of blankets on the bed that hides Web and reaches out with his hand after hesitating for a moment.

“David, hey...” He rarely uses Web's first name to address him, but it does the trick and Web turns around to him and looks at him. He looks as if he has cried. Joe sighs silently and cups Web's cheek with his hand. He is quiet for a moment and bites on his lip.

“I'll get you something to drink and to eat. You didn't have breakfast.” Web looks like he is about to object, but he knows that there are no used plates or cups in the kitchen that would indicate a breakfast and there is no use in lying to Joe, because he knows the truth anyway.

“Thanks,” he answers instead and looks after Joe, who gets up and leaves the bedroom. He hears the kettle and Joe rummaging in the kitchen. After a while, Joe returns with a cup of tea in one hand, a plate with scrambled eggs in the other. He sits down on the edge of the bed and symbolizes Web with a move of his head to sit up. While Web eats, Joe caresses his back and simply looks at him. Web is glad that Joe is there with him. It is still a weird phenomenon when Joe sheds his hard outer shell, but Web has come to accept it. It even honors him a little that he is the one to experience Joe this way. When he finishes the scrambled eggs he sets the plate aside and shifts closer to Joe who smiles a little, despite his obvious seriousness and subtle anger. Joe lays his arm around Webs waist and pulls him a little closer to his chest before he drapes the blanket over the two of them again.

“How about we watch TV and cuddle?” Web almost laughs at how odd this whole situation is. Joe asking to cuddle.

“Yeah, alright,” he agrees and squeezes his hand under Joe's. Joe flicks through the channels and Web feels the warmth returning to his insides. Not necessarily as in temperature – he had plenty of blankets to provide this – but just a content feeling of being where he is supposed to be. With that feeling Web slowly falls asleep on Joe's shoulder. When Joe is there with him it's easy to forget about the trouble he has with his parents, especially when Joe is in this openly caring state.


End file.
